


Unprepared Snowshoeing (NSFW)

by kawaiizard



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiizard/pseuds/kawaiizard
Summary: F!MC has to walk home from the library in the cold... and Mammon gets to warm her up.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 145





	Unprepared Snowshoeing (NSFW)

*******

_**[kawaiizard's original post on tumblr](https://kawaiizard.tumblr.com/post/636797266464849920/4-i-missed-you-i-can-tell-with-mammon) ** _

*******

**Mammon x F!MC (she/her)**

**NSFW**

**CW: explicit language; explicit sexual content**

*******

It was cold as hell outside and you were NOT looking forward to trekking through calf-deep snow to get back to the House. The grey January sky promised more snow this evening and you weren’t exactly thrilled.

You waited in the lobby of the campus library and checked your DDD, hoping to hear back from your man, The Great Fancy Pants Mammon himself. You loved your self-assured and adorably cocky boyfriend, but you were wondering if you needed to have a chat with the Man Upstairs to have Mammon renamed to something more appropriate.

Like _The Avatar Of Why Did My Car Have To Break Down At This Time Of Year?_ It happened more often than most people would think. Mammon liked to drive really fast ~~(like Edward Cullen fast)~~ and mortal vehicles simply couldn’t keep up with him sometimes.

Murphy’s Law was strong in the Devildom.

Since his car was up on a lift somewhere, Mammon mentioned he’d try to bribe Satan into lending him his Jeep to come pick you up today, but no word from him yet. He would have flown over in a heartbeat to give you a literal lift home if it wasn’t freezing outside, but with the circumstances such as they were, you were doomed to an evening of Unprepared Snowshoe-less Snowshoeing Across Campus if you didn’t get a ride before the library closed for the day.

You glanced out the lobby window and hoped Mammon didn’t have too much trouble… At the very least, you knew he’d send someone else in his stead if he couldn’t get here himself. Levi or even Beel might be available…

Headlights flashed through the window, bright and irritating against the darkening sky.

“Finally,” you muttered as you stuffed your book into your school bag (gently of course; Satan would have your head on a pike otherwise). Someone you didn’t know swung out of the car and scurried through the front door. You huffed loudly. And Mammon still hadn’t texted or called…

You could try to contact Lucifer maybe, but he was always so busy…

And you didn’t want to bother anyone really…

And you were your own damn responsibility after all, _thank-you-very-much_ …

Yep. Might as well get going now before it got too dark. Mind made up, you braced for the frigid walk home.

~~~

Exactly 23.6 minutes into a battle of wills against the numbing cold of Mother Nature, you reached the House of Lamentations and hustled inside.

“Mammon?” you called as you entered, exhausted and shivering.

No answer. You were too cold to care anyway, so you wasted no time in ditching your freezing wet shoes and damp school bag in the entry hall. You were windblown, shivering, and coated up to the knees in white powder. The instinct to strip out of your wet pants right there in the doorway was strong, but that would be wildly improper… maybe if…?

You pulled your soaked pants off quickly and simply kept your coat on. It was long enough to cover the important bits anyway, like a weird dress. You moved quickly toward the parlor; it had a sizable fireplace and a cozy window seat that was known to host a certain bookworm on rainy days. You wrapped yourself in a thick blanket and quickly arranged a few logs in the grate.

As you were about to strike a match, the entry door crashed open and you jumped and dropped the match to the floor.

“MC!” boomed a male voice.

“In here!” you called.

Mammon rushed into the parlor and halted in the door frame to see you wrapped up in fuzzy fabric and crouched over a cold, dead grate.

“Why the HELL didn’t ya wait for me?” he demanded immediately.

“I never heard from you,” you replied, only mildly annoyed. Considering the circumstances, you were too grateful to be out of the weather to care about scolding your boyfriend. You grabbed another match out of the box with stiff, numb fingers and tried again.

“I kept trying to get a hold of ya!”

“Well I didn’t see anything from you, so I decided I’d leave sooner rather than later” you replied evenly. It wasn’t an accusation; you genuinely believed Mammon had tried to reach you. Normal communication methods were tricky even on a good day around here, and technology was just as susceptible to error as any human was. Or demon, for that matter.

“Maybe they didn’t come through on my end,” you added.

“Where’s your phone?” Mammon asked, dismayed. “I’ll check it out. If it’s on the fritz, I’ll getcha a new one. I’ll be damned if this happens to my girl again.”

“It’s in my-” you began.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

You dropped your blanket and hurried back toward the entry hall, almost-heedless of your bare legs and feet _(so_ _coooold!)_.

Your phone was in your school bag, exactly where you had stashed it before you left the library.

You fumbled it out and checked your notifications.

“Dammit…” you mumbled.

“What is it?” Mammon asked.

“You did text and call… I just didn’t notice… _of course_ my phone was on silent…”

Mammon was quiet for a beat, then began laughing.

“Way to go, silly,” he grinned. You glared at him, shoved your phone in your coat pocket and stomped back into the parlor.

“That little…” You ignored the blanket entirely and focused furiously on getting the damned fire going. You were so cold… and frustrated… and _COLD…_

Mammon’s hands appeared from behind you on either side, encircling you within his lean frame as he carefully plucked the box of matches from your shaking hands. A whimper escaped you and you leaned back into him for warmth.

Mammon went rigid behind you, then abruptly scooped you up into his arms and whisked you away. Faster than Belphegor could konk out, you were in Mammon’s lavish bedroom.

You _oof-ed_ as he plopped you down onto the mound of soft blankets and pillows atop his bed, and Mammon dove in too and pulled the covers over you both.

“Yer too cold to be in the parlor with no pants, an’ body heat’s faster anyhow,” he groused. “An’ of course, most importantly of all, I wanted ya to myself ‘cuz I missed ya.”

“I…can tell,” you said with a little smile, eyeing Mammon’s conspicuously tighter pants. You squirmed out of your coat and shoved it over the bed’s edge, giving Mammon a peek at your form under a fitted long-sleeve shirt and panties; your pants were still laying somewhere in the entry hall.

“Heh, well it’s yer doin’… runnin’ round to and fro, all bare-legged like that,” he replied, and when you turned back around, he had miraculously lost his shirt. He lay propped up on an elbow watching you, a mischievous hunger in his multi-hued eyes. He boldly let his eyes dip below your chin again and motioned you closer with a crook of one long finger.

“C'mere, my little Snow Queen,” he purred. “The Great’N’Toasty Mammon will melt yer icy heart…”

You eagerly nestled backward into the curvature of his body to assume your customary role of Little Spoon. He wrapped his outer arm around you to pull you closer, and you made sure to nestle your booty right up against him in the _best_ way, eliciting a low rumble of approval from somewhere in his chest.

“Careful now, MC,” Mammon murmured in your ear. “Dontchu go getting too excited, ya hear? It’s better if ya heat up slowly…”

One of his warm hands trailed down the side of your body over your shirt, following the rise of your shoulder, the slope of your ribs and the curve of your waist, over your hip, and then down your bare thigh. He circled back and repeated the process nice and easy, creating a low and steady heat with the friction he generated. It was also very relaxing… and with the covers over you both and Mammon’s body heat behind you, you were slowly getting… drowsy…

You yawned. You couldn’t help it. You were getting toasty-warm and comfortable in bed with your boyfriend. It was lovely.

_ **NSFW >>>** _

“Oh I’m sorry,” Mammon jibed lightly, “I’m just tryin’ to warm ya up all safe and slow-like, but if that’s too boring for ya…” In a quick motion, he snaked his hand down your panties and cupped your sex. You gasped at the sudden warmth and simultaneous flood of tingles between your legs.

“Mmm…” he breathed against your neck. You sassily ground your ass against his crotch in reply.

Retaliating in kind, Mammon simply slipped one finger inside you. A quiet gasp escaped your throat, but he kept his hand motionless, his finger still and uncooperative, leaving you increasingly frustrated and achy for more.. _What the…_ You squirmed.

“Uh-uh,” Mammon chided. “Yer the dum-dum who walked home in this weather, so yer gonna stop making silly decisions an’ let me take care of ya.”

He curled his finger in a single come-hither motion, just once, and you whimpered at the bliss of the sensation… you were so aroused that every millimeter of his finger sent electricity racing through your core and down your legs… and then you whimpered again when he stopped.

“Understand?” he growled.

You nodded desperately. Luckily for you, this was exactly the way Mammon liked to see you - pliant and _greedy_ for release in the palm of his hand.

“Good.” You could hear the smirk in his tone and you tensed for his next movement, but he removed his finger from your dripping core and reentered you with two. _Slooooooooooowly._

 _Oooh…_ the extra digit stretched your entrance _just right_ and the sensation was so _fucking divine…_

But you were vaguely miffed that you couldn’t reach him to reciprocate. His member was still firmly pressed against your ass but hidden in his pants, out of easy reach… but your hand hunted for it anyway.

Mammon wasn’t having it.

He withdrew from your panties and maneuvered _both_ of your hands up to where his other arm rested beneath your neck, so that he held both of your wrists captive in one vice-like grip near your face. His other hand was then free to do whatever it wanted unimpeded.

“Since ya can’t listen to directions…” Mammon huffed. He undid his pants with his free hand and slid them down just enough to free his erection from its confines. Then he butted himself up against your backside again and resumed his delicate exploration of your slick folds.

“Now it’s out for ya… and ya can’t even touch it.” He bent his head to the crook of your neck and began testing the skin there with his lips and teeth…

 _Fucking… evil bastard…_ despite the intoxicating effects of arousal on your mental faculties, you were still coherent enough to realize the unfairness of your situation. Like _hell_ you were gonna get off without him!

Then his tongue came out to play, tracing the lines of your neck in languid swipes and licks that sent tingles down your spine and straight to your sensitive apex, where his fingers were playing your nerve endings like a goddamn maestro…

You needed a plan. Fast. You knew Mammon’s preference for a good little girl, so you would have to play that role just right to get what you _really_ wanted: a desperate, feral Mammon leaning on the razor’s edge of ecstasy _with_ you. And you were already well on your way… fuck…

“Your c-” you began, not quite faking it now…

“Hmm?” His voice was low and husky against your throat.

 _God_ his fingers felt _so fucking good_ inside you… languid and torturous… in and out…

“M-mon-” you gasped. You really _were_ on your way…

…curling against that sweet spot so, soooo tenderly that it made your clit throb with tension all on its own…

“Gon-na cum…”

He withdrew his fingers from your core and you cried out at the sudden _lack,_ the frustrating _emptiness_ -

Fabric tore away from your lower body. You felt his tip align and push into your swollen entrance from behind, moving against your walls so _achingly_ slow…giving you time to adjust… but you were so wet and he was so _hard_ and that slick _f r i c t i o n…_

_“Ohhh…”_

Mammon groaned lowly in your ear when he finally bottomed out inside you…

_“…fuck…”_

Then he reversed, pulling out in a steady retreat…

_“…me…”_

When he pushed in again, you came full and hard on his rigid cock as it slid gradually toward your cervix, rubbing against your insides in just that right way that made them seize and clench his thick shaft spasmodically. Mammon’s smug chuckle breezed against your ear and he nipped it affectionately.

_Fucking hell…_

He flung the covers off and kept going, picking up the pace a bit with heady groan. The continued stimulation immediately after orgasm, and the fact that his dick felt amazing anyway, had you on the verge again in no time.

“Mmm… ya feel so good…” Mammon pulled out abruptly and maneuvered you onto your back so he could fuck you face-to-face, missionary style.

“I missed ya, remember?” he murmured as he realigned himself. You gazed up at him coyly, eyeing his bronze skin and lean, muscled torso. His white hair was all mussed and his mouth was cocked in the sexiest grin you’d ever seen on his gorgeous face.

You angled your hips for him, melting under the fire in his eyes as he looked you over, still in your long-sleeve. He raised a brow at it and leaned back on heels with a little pout on his lips.

“How did I forget to take this off?” he asked. Keeping his heated eyes locked on yous, he called upon his demonic transition just enough to grow his claws… they appeared long and wicked-sharp on his hands… and you glimpsed a hint of white tattoos emerging against his toned skin… accenting the angular ‘V’ of his hips…

Then one deadly hand slipped under the hem of your shirt and sensually felt his way up your belly and between your breasts, then turned his claws upward to tear your shirt to ribbons. The fabric fell apart and exposed your flushed skin to the air.

Mammon’s slitted eyes roved greedily over your body… His cock twitched, standing erect and poised near your entrance, still slick from his first plunge within your depths.

Damn he made a beautiful sight kneeling between your legs like that. Yes you were staring, and yes he knew it… an elongated canine protruded from the corner of his mouth when it curled upward in a smug smirk…

 _Goddamn it_ he’d better put those claws and fangs away before you developed a new preference of your own…

Now with your _very_ cute bra properly on display to him, Mammon nodded with a wink and released his transformation, his claws and tattoos retreating out of sight, then promptly slipped his cock back inside your tight center.

Mammon fucked you hard over the next however long, pounding into you like an animal until you were crying out and trembling with sensation all over again. You came twice more before he finally got close… As he crested the arc of his orgasm, your walls clenched unexpectedly and Mammon fell over the edge with a violent shudder. Hot cum spilled deep inside your core as his cock pulsed erratically against your walls, his orgasm sweeping him away in a tide of bliss.

When he recovered a little, he leaned down further over you and captured your lips in a warm, breathy kiss that made your toes curl with sweet satisfaction.

“I should walk home more often if it means I’ll get that kind of treatment afterward,” you grinned tiredly as Mammon flopped over onto his side next to you. You scooted into him and rested your head on his chest with a happy sigh.

“Heh, I’ll give that to ya whenever ya want,” he quipped.

“Oh yeah?” You contentedly traced one of his abdominal muscles with a finger.

“For free.”

You quirked a brow and sat up on your elbow to stare down at him. His eyes followed you idly as his breathing slowed, like a lounging tiger after he’d had a delicious meal, but a flush was already spreading across his face.

“I’d do anything for ya. Whatever ya asked,” he said. Then he reached up with a free hand and pulled you down for another kiss. His mouth was so tender and soft on yours, warm and sure and right. He pulled back again and whispered, _"You’re my human.”_

Your heart soared and you breathed, “Yes… I’m _yours.”_

***** THE END *****


End file.
